<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gum by fadedmomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999317">gum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmomo/pseuds/fadedmomo'>fadedmomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, and when i stop writing about vampires what then?, cringey tbh but an attempt at fluff, established girlfriends, hehe vampires again but cute, uuuh something really short and corny, vampires can eat human food shh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmomo/pseuds/fadedmomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaewon and her vampire girlfriend Olivia go out on a date. Olivia can't handle her spicy food and never learns her lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won &amp; Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a one word concept challenge done with my friends from have-big-brains-but-never-actually-write gc ♥. The word was gum if it wasn't obvious. Thanks again to my favorite beefy for editing ♥.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a vampire, Olivia really enjoys her garlic. Chaewon constantly teases her with the stereotype of garlic being their weakness, and in turn Olivia always rolls her eyes in response. She only lets those types of jokes slide because it’s Chaewon. Anyone else and she would give them a menacing look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing she enjoys is spicy food, but she can’t handle it in comparison to her love for garlic. Maybe humans were wrong to think garlic was their weakness; it’s definitely spicy food, with the way Olivia tears up from the abundant amount of chile paste in their hotpot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you to add little by little? This is why we don’t share.” Chaewon berates Olivia as she pours her a cup of water. “And please keep your mouth closed or you’ll freak out the whole restaurant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia quickly takes the cup of water while fanning her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, you know I can’t taste unless it’s strong. Not my fault my taste buds are practically dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Olivia you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead.” Chaewon deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl only pouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take the long way to Chaewon’s dorm, their full bellies needing the walk. It was nearing midnight, but the college town bustles with life still. Restaurant owners tend to keep open knowing full well the last thing college students want to do is stay indoors and study for their midterms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With summer approaching, it’s nice to be out enjoying the cool weather before it becomes humid and unbearable even into the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Chaewon is a little underdressed for the temperatures with her thin cardigan. Olivia spots her shivering from the corner of her eyes as they walk side by side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia smoothly removes her leather jacket and places it over Chaewon’s smaller shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. You know I only have it on for appearances.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaewon’s cheeks turn a light pink and she calls Olivia a show off under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the perfect set up for Olivia’s plan for their date to end perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First: Have a perfect dinner. Check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second: Walk Chaewon home the long way so she gets the chance to remove her leather jacket and place it over Chaewon. Check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Third: Hold her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to set it in motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Olivia just needs the courage to reach for the shorter girl’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re basically shoulder to shoulder (or more like arm to shoulder, since Olivia is a head taller), but Olivia can’t find Chaewon’s hand. She moves as subtle as she can in search of Chaewon’s petite hand, but all she got was air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She internally curses and decides to peek. She doesn’t realize how quickly she snatches Chaewon’s hand till she hears a yelp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me! Why did you have to do it like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, vampire reflexes or something.” She winces at her awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for being smooth. She pretends it didn’t happen and laces her cold fingers with Chaewon’s. They walk the rest of the trip to the dorms taking shy peaks at each other as they lightly conversed about their day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And lastly, end the night in a sweet goodnight kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two are now standing face to face, holding hands in front of the gated dorms in silence. All that could be heard is the wind rustling the bare trees and the light traffic from the main road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia looks between Chaewon’s eyes and her lips, trying to give her a sign of what she’s aiming for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no. You are not kissing me with that garlic-infested mouth.” Chaewon teases the taller girl and wrinkles her nose. She lets go of Olivia’s hands and rummages through her bag in search of something. “Here.” Chaewon is holding up a stick of gum with a serious face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia whines. Her short girlfriend very well knows that she can’t properly chew on gum because of her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t getting near these lips till you get that stench off - I do not want to be tasting or smelling garlic for the rest of the night.” Chaewon juts out her lips, determined to keep on teasing Olivia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Olivia grumbles as she takes the stick of gum and unwraps it, shoving it in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully chews on it, avoiding her canine. Chaewon is in a fit of giggles already watching the poor girl struggle. Olivia continues to chew on the minty gum for a minute or so in torture until Chaewon chews on her own stick of gum and swiftly tiptoes to give Olivia a peck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia pouts again. “I wasn’t ready. Another,” she says pursing her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaewon calls her childish before bringing her lips to Olivia’s and grinning into the kiss when the other wraps her arms around her waist. The freshness of the mint flavored gum makes it that much better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia only hums in response before bringing her body closer to Chaewon’s, engulfing her in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lets be friends on twitter and talk about twice, loona, and dreamcatcher. @kimlipsthrone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>